Payton Rossi
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: A story about Dave's daughter. Has been revised so it is not full of mistakes now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds written for the

PROMPT: He lifted her veil and gave her a cool kiss on the cheek

EDIT: September 5 Betaed by Sunnyinoregon

* * *

><p>Mid 1991<p>

How could he know that one night would change his life forever? It would not for the next eighteen years give or take but forever he was always be changed from that night.

By this time, the one changing his life was almost two. The lawyer called and told him where to be. Not telling him that he had a daughter, or telling him that her mother was dead, and not telling him that he now was the guardian of his daughter, he was going to be the one to raise her now.

Once he got to the lawyers office and told everything he immediately signed all the necessary paper work and he soon saw his daughter. The little girl was beautiful her hair just passed her ears and her cheeks and ended in curls her bangs just above her eyes, which were a striking shade of greenish blue.

Her hair was a light blonde the color of honey, leaning more towards strawberry blond. She had the chubby cheeks like most toddlers have and she was tiny way below normal height requirements for children of her age but not to the point that she was a midget, she was just tiny, dainty. From what Dave had read and been told she was born early weighing only five pounds and fourteen ounces.

The moment Dave spotted her his heart melted and he instantly fell in love with the little princess. He knelt down to the ground and smiled. His girl looked at him and her face lit up she smiled back she had a big Popsicle grin. She reached out for him "me up" she said. With a smile, Dave took her into his arms and picked her up.

"Hi princess I am your daddy. Can you say daddy?" he asked her.

"Dada" she repeated turning her head to the side.

Dave nodded and kissed the top of her head, and smelled her hair, which was up in pigtails.

"Well Payton you are going to live with me now. Okay princess?" he patted her head and noticed that she had the same thick hair he did. While he was looking at her, he noticed her eyes shaped like his.

Three days later, he had gotten her a room fit for a princess she even had a carriage crib. His wife Alex got mad and left him but he did not care. They had been fighting for a long time even though they had only been married for a year; she had been living somewhere else and she sent him divorce papers. He knew after that he would do everything he could do for Payton but he was not going to look for a wife. If he found someone he loved good but he knew he had a horrid track record with being married. Dave did not want to put a child through that.

1993  
>Dave smiled as he took a picture. Payton sat on a giant stuffed lion while she played with the neighbors little boy who was younger than her. The little boy who was one and a half was on his little rocking horse. Over the last few years his little girl had grown up so much though she was still tiny. Dave kept her bangs trimmed just above her eyes but the rest of her hair he did not touch. It had darkened to blond it looked like the color of coffee with creamer in it and her curls grew out below her armpits. Sometimes she would get her hair in her mouth when she ate.<p>

She looked at Dave and smiled.

"Look daddy am riding ad lon shee" she said happily.

Dave took the picture then picked her up flipping her in his arms and kissing her belly blowing raspberries on her tummy which caused her to giggle.

"Stop it daddy! it tickles," she told him.

Dave stopped and smiled "It tickles huh?"

Payton nodded then the look on her face changed. "Daddy its lunch time I hungry. Me have gold fish and turkey sanmich?"

Dave smiled and looked at Calla his neighbor with a nod he signaled it was time for her to take Carson home. He fixed a turkey sandwich and got a handful of goldfish crackers for Payton putting it all on a plate.

"Lunch time" he announced.

In three months, it would be her birthday she would be would be four. He had already been teaching her to stand up for herself. Apparently her preschool had a bit of a bully problem. However, he ended up getting called in one day because she had bitten and punched the boy bully. It had been defense as the boy had bit her and punched her and her friends. After that the boy had left Payton and her friends alone.

1994  
>Dave smiled to himself it was Payton graduation from preschool; next year she would be going to kindergarten. He was not sure if he was ready for that but he would face that event when it came to be. He could not believe his daughter was almost five. Once the ceremony was over, she ran to him grinning.<p>

"Lets go daddy," she said and they left.

He had not told his teammates about Payton he wanted to keep her to himself. He knew that soon they would know because he was going to have to put her in the at work day care. The baby sitter he usually used had moved, leaving him without anyone to watch Payton while he worked.

December 25, 1995

It was Christmas and Payton was turning six in a week. She was looking more like him everyday. Her hair had darkened to a mix of dark blond and medium brown and her olive complexion was starting to show. Her hair had reached the middle of her back and it was usually pulled back. This Christmas was being spent with his family. She loved it because she got to play with all her little cousins and her big cousins. She was doted on by the whole family being the only girl. She was everyone's princess and she knew it.

You had better not wake her up before she was ready because then you would have to deal with the crankiest child in existence. It was never a fun experience getting her up. That is why her bedtime was six thirty. Dave marveled at how tiny she was. She had grown a lot but she was still short when standing next to her cousin who was only eight months older than her. She barely came to his chin.

She did not let her size get in the way of getting into trouble. She would do anything she set her mind too. Dave would scold her and she would cry; her eyes would almost glow and turn blue. She had taken his self-defense lessons to heart and did not let anyone hurt her but she never used it to hurt others.

1998

Dave wanted to kill his mother and he was pretty sure Payton did too. She came home from her two week visit and Dave was mortified to find out his mother had gotten a perm put in Payton's hair. After almost eight years of having her and not cutting her hair it was down past her butt. Now she looked like a poodle all poofy the top of her head. The middle of her hair was slightly curly while the ends also curled. Payton came home crying telling her daddy she only wanted the curls she loved when she was little, not this mess that was done to her hair. Dave sighed running his hands through the mass trying to fix it and bit back a growl, her hair was partially fried.

"Well princess it looks like we are just going to have to wait for it to fix its self nothing can be done for now," he said sadly. "Lets take a picture so we can remember why we don't want to perm your hair ever again, okay? Now go wash your face and dry those eyes kiddo."

Six months later the perm had faded but he had to cut off her hair because the ends were all dead and it made her hair look terrible. To help her feel better, he had bought her a little puppy; a fat fluffy thing that was mostly black. Payton named her Prissy. That night for bed, she wanted to sleep in her wedding dress costume. Dave knew some people would likely find that a bad thing to do but he saw no harm in it. As he tucked her in, he lifted her veil, gave her a cool kiss on the cheek, then he removed the veil.

"You can't sleep in this part princess but you can sleep in the dress," he told her.

"But daddy," she protested.

He shushed her. "No princess you could suffocate if you slept with the veil on, okay love? Now go to sleep."

He turned off the light as he left the room leaving the door cracked so he could hear if she called for him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now that Payton is older and able, have her own memories. You may remember stuff a lot before you were six I don't and I don't have memories that I remember a lot of before I was like nine so that is why she is now nine. Of course, Dave is still going to have his own pov moments but now it will be equal.

I DO NOT OWN CM

* * *

><p>Dave knocked on Payton's bedroom door and entered. He smiled as he saw the back of her head first. She always slept on her stomach. Her face poked out from her hair; he sat on the edge of her bed and brushed her hair out of her face.<p>

"Time to get up love" he said gently. He finally got her awake by tickling her. When Payton was seven, he figured out tickling her was easier than fighting. If he tickled her while trying to wake her up she giggled rather than fought.

Payton opened her eyes smiling. "Daddy" she giggled.

"Good morning Princess," he whispered as she sat up.

"Good morning daddy" she said planting a big kiss on Dave's cheek.

"Okay princess go get your clothes and take a bath. I will have your breakfast down stairs waiting for you. Pancakes or waffles" Dave asked with a smile on his face.

"Pancakes" she said as she jumped out of bed and took off running to the bathroom.

Dave went downstairs to get breakfast ready for her.

Payton filled the tub up halfway with cool water; she did not take warm baths because they made her sleepy and since she just woke up she did not need to be sleepy. She climbed into the bathtub and grabbed her strawberry smelling, three in one, shampoo conditioner and body wash. Quickly washing her hair and body, she got out, dried off, and used the blow dryer to dry her hair.

She loved her hair and apart from getting trims she never got it cut. Except that time when her grandmother had permed her hair a few years ago; she had to cut several inches. It had grown back since then. Once it was dry, she put it up into pigtail braids and ran downstairs.

She skid into the kitchen making her father look at her sternly "Payton you know not to run in the house" he scolded.

"Sorry daddy" she said her big green eyes shining.

Rossi sighed. She was just so cute he could hardly ever be mad at her. "It's alright but don't do it again," he told her.

Payton nodded and sat down to eat her pancakes. She wolfed them down quickly earning herself another reminder, this time to slow down as she ate. She finished and smiled at her daddy.

Dave nodded. "Go brush your teeth then get your backpack ready for school."

Payton nodded and made her way up stairs. First, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then she flossed and used mouthwash. Payton was terrified that she would end up having bad teeth. Sometimes she even had dreams that her teeth would rot out of her mouth. Next, she made her way to her room and she grabbed her backpack. After making sure everything she had every thing she needed she made her way back down stairs with a smile on her face.

"Okay daddy I am ready," she told him.

"Let's go my love," he told her as he knelt down and picked her up. He carried her to the car and put her in her booster. Payton scowled and Dave looked at her "Princess you know you got to still use your booster until you get taller."

Payton nodded. "I know daddy but the kids at school make fun of me I tell them off like you said but."

"Well sweetie it's the law. You have to use this until you get taller, besides with this you can see the world better and you tell the kids at school that if they don't stop I'll arrest them."

Dave buckled her in and made sure her hands and feet were clear before shutting the door. He got in the drivers seat and drove her to Saint Ann's, a private catholic school. Dave made enough money to send her to the best school and Saint Ann's was the best in the area. Of course being a Catholic school they didn't like the fact that Dave was a single father. However, because he paid a good deal of money they didn't say anything about that fact.

Once at the school Dave walked Payton to her class. He then asked Sister Agnes Payton's teacher to talk with him outside.

"Some of the children are picking on Payton I know she can deal with it but could you keep an eye on it?" Dave asked her.

Her eyes flashed "Of course Mister Rossi. But children will be children. After all it is their nature to do so."

Dave just nodded. "Thank you, Sister."

He walked back to his car and drove home. He had been retired for almost three years, since the beginning of 1997 when Payton was six. In that time he had written three books and was writing down ideas for a fourth one. When he got home he went straight to his office and began typing soon he was lost in another world.

Payton sighed when Sister Agnes walked back in giving her an icy look. She knew that her father had complained about the teasing. She also knew that her father was not liked by her teacher and neither was she. Payton sighed then watched as the sister left the room to talk to the other teachers.

To busy her self she began to take out the things she would need for the day. Once she organized them on her desk, she went back to her bag to get out her homework. She had just bent over when a shadow fell over her desk. Payton looked up and her stomach dropped Mandy was there as were her three lackeys; Jacy, Macy, and Emma. The three girls formed a circle around her so that she could not leave. Jacy was standing close enough that Payton felt her breath on her neck.

"Hello Mandy," Payton said her eyes darting around looking for more danger and a way to escape.

"Well if it isn't the little bastard cry baby Rossi," Mandy taunted. She knew sister Agnes was not in the room at this time as she was outside talking to the other teachers. The other children were arriving and ignoring what was going on.

Payton swallowed and slid her mask on, she would show no fear. "What do you want Mandy come to make funny of me again for having a dead mother? Really Mandy you need to get some new material. I tire of this daily game we play where you insult me for my parents not being married, my mother being dead and for being short. Either get some new material or kindly buzz off. I do not have the time for these childish games."

Mandy's face became redder and redder with each word. Payton watched her and when Mandy moved to punch her, Payton dropped to the ground so as not to be hit. The punch went wide and hit Jacy in the face, breaking her nose. Jacy began to scream and Payton jumped up. At the same time, Sister Agnes had walked into the room and saw Mandy hit Jacy; she began scolding her. Payton used her sweater to try to help Jacy.

The girl hysterically pushed Payton away." leab me lone ou feek, she muttered."

Payton complied and replied coldly to the girl, "Fine I was only trying to help. Bleed everywhere then for all I care."

Payton pushed the other girls away, sat at her desk, and began to look over her work Sister Agnes sent Jacy to the nurse and Mandy to the head's office. At lunch Payton was called into the heads office. She nervously stared around at the office.

"Payton I have been told you were involved in today's incident. What do you have to say for yourself?' He asked.

Payton sighed "Sir they came over to me and verbally attacked me. I merely stated that how they were acting was childish. Mandy then attempted to attack me and I ducked. I can't help that Mandy and her lackeys are stupid and try to corner people. Maybe now they won't do that and if they do they won't be so stupid about it."

"All four girls say that you started the altercation. I'm going to have to send you home for the rest of the day. Go sit down, you're father is on his way." he told her.

Payton stomped out of the heads office scowling. She flung herself in a seat and waited for her dad.

She didn't have to wait long. Her Father walked into the office and gave her a stern glance. She remained in her seat while he spoke to the school head. After a few minutes he came out and motioned for her to follow him. They walked silently to the car. Once she was strapped in he spoke.

"Fighting Payton? You know better than that. When we get home…"

Payton stopped him. "Dad it wasn't me! Mandy and her lackeys came over saying mean things to me and I told her to grow up or get some new material."

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "She **always** says the same thing; how I am a cry baby, and a bastard and other stuff like that. I did what you said dad, I told her to leave me alone and it made her mad so she tried to hit me. But I went to the ground to avoid getting hit. Jacy was standing behind me. It is not my fault she is such a freak. Jacy was so close that I felt her breathing on me. If she and the others were not trying to keep me, from walking off then I could have done that but they surrounded me. So when Mandy threw her punch, I ducked and it hit Jacy."

Dave looked at her. "You didn't start it? And you didn't hit any of the other girls?"

"No daddy! You told me to never start a fight and never hit unless someone hits me, or to try and avoid getting hit so I don't get in trouble" Payton told him.

Dave looked at her and knew she was telling the truth. "Alright" he said smiling. "Lets go eat some were kid and go to the park."

Payton smiled. "Okay daddy. Can we get dairy queen?"

Dave nodded "Sure Princess."

They ate lunch then went over to the park. Payton excitedly ran to the swings. Dave sat and watched her play. She waved to him, her purple lollipop in her mouth. Dave waved back.

Dave's cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. His editor was calling, wanting to know when he was getting more done on his next book. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand across his forehead as he talked to her.

Payton was swinging with her lollipop in her mouth; it was grape, her favorite. Suddenly the swing jerked to a stop and she fell to the ground. Her lollipop fell out of her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. Whirling around her eyes widened as she saw a man. She turned to get away and call for her daddy. The man grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth. Picking her up he began to run with her.

She managed to get his hand away and yelled, "DADDY HELP! HELP HE'S TRYING TO TAKE ME, DADDY! DADDY! "

She fought the man; kicking, screaming and biting at him. The smell of fresh mint filled her nostrils then and everything went dark.

Dave heard Payton screaming. He looked up and saw some man running with her in his arms. Panic tightened his heart. He could see Payton was fighting hard to get away then she went limp in his arms. Dave sprinted after them and was catching up when he saw them get in a van and drive off. Dave chased the van out to the road.

He memorized every detail of the van. There was no way he could keep up as it reached the road. Even if he got his car the van would be gone. Dave fell to his knees, sat down in the middle of the road, and began to cry. She was gone and he could not protect her now.


End file.
